


A night of Catharsis

by Marexian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: LET NOCTIS BE HAPPY 2K18, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: Noctis has a lot of invisible battles of his own which wear him down daily. It would be a feat if Ignis wouldn't have noticed it overtime and finally it was time to break down the wall and actually come to the king's aid, no matter how stubborn he were.





	A night of Catharsis

Life is kind to no one, every soul suffers every day. Some more, being tortured by the present, others – haunted by the ghosts of yesterday. The prince, or perhaps king to be precise, was burdened with visions of his past. As if his daily life wasn’t choking him enough.

The nights were rough for he could barely even sleep. His breathing was shallow and it was as if spectres were restraining him. But it was all in his mind. The words of his late father, the hallow blessings of Luna and the gods. All was rushing into his mind when all he wished is for his mind to _shut down_.

Sometimes, the king of kings would even get paralyzed in his sleep with his eyes awake. Visions of his family dying, of his loved ones would stare back at him. Even death himself would make appearance and brush his chilling hand against Noctis’ cheek wishing him a good death for it was his destiny.

                             “Walk tall, my son.”

An echo which came back every night wouldn’t leave him alone. Among all the curses and screams, it was the sweetest thing he received. Even if the memory itself was bitter at this point.

Through the tears overflowing, the king of Lucis would wake up, all alone in his room. The morning’s warm touch would embrace him from the window, but he would still be left shivering from the night’s terrors. Every morning he would wake up, grasping for air and in comfort, hugging his knees. He felt so pathetic. Those were just dreams and he is in his twenties but he still gets so shaken.

                             “It’s just a dream…” like a chant, he would repeat to himself.

But Noctis only thought he was alone. Ignis knew his routine too well; when he wakes up, when he should get going, when to prepare food for him. He knew all of that too well. And he would watch over him, yet he wouldn’t do anything for he knew that Noctis would brush off his help unless he requests it himself.

7:59…

Just one more minute and Ignis will knock on Noctis’ door to help him wake him up.

Noctis glanced at the clock. It’s been a long time since he woke up either when the alarm rung or after so he was just preparing for the precise time when his advisor comes in. Both sides ready:  one to hide his pain, another one to secretly console the king.

                             “Good morning, Noctis.” Ignis spoke as he knocked on the door a few times, alarming the other one about his arrival. “May I come in?”

The usual routine, _protocol_ you could call it. Both of them knew that Ignis could enter the room at any time he pleased, so was the trust between them.

                             “Sure—” Noctis groaned as he flopped back on the bed, curling under his sheets. He needed five minutes, just five minutes of some good sleep and all the worries will go away. And perhaps he knew he could get them because Ignis allows it.

                             “Your _majesty_ , it is time to wake up. I have breakfast ready make.” Ignis spoke in softer voice than usual.

                             “Five. Minutes.” Noctis replied, still being buried under his sheets. But this time Ignis decided to change the routine and actually dragged off the blanket, exposing the king to cooler room temperature which made him a bit more awake.

                             “Hey! Give that back!”

But it was futile for Ignis was already folding it neatly, perhaps even with a grin on his face.

                             “Ah, damn it…” the raven head pouted as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Fine, I’ll get dressed, you win.”

Ignis set down the neatly folded blanket next to Noctis and gave him a nod.

                             “Come downstairs in ten minutes.”

Another day, another torture. He just wanted to be caressed on the cheek as every morning when Ignis attempts to gently wake him up. It was as if the touch had some curative properties which calm Noctis down. But today it was like in hell. But he will drag his feet. Ten minutes.

                             “I’d better get dressed.”

 

 

All in day’s work they say. But even if they had an off-day of sorts, Noctis still felt tired, exhausted, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. And he was afraid to fall into deep sleep again for demons awaited him.

He stood in the mirror, his sunken eyes darted right into his image, his arms wrapping around his naked torso. Every evening was like this, a preparation for the worst. Sometimes he wondered if he preferred physical damage over his dreams, if you could dub them that.

                             “Good night.” He mumbled to himself before climbing right into his bed and dragging the blanket over himself.

The king’s eyes closed and slowly chill took over him; the memories were coming back. But he wasn’t dragged into the dreams yet; he heard the knock on the door.

Was it morning? No, he saw the dark sky beyond the window. Who could it have been at this hour? Noctis did his best to move his body out of the bed to open the door. Behind his dark locks covering his eyes partly he saw a familiar figure looked down at him: Ignis.

                             “Do you mind?” the advisor inquired.

                             “Come in.” Noctis kept it brief. He wanted to rest. At least for a minute, for a second. But he couldn’t brush away his crush.

Noctis let his friend do whatever as he got back into his bed. It was cold in the room, or perhaps it was just him.

                             “Did I wake you up?” Ignis sat down on the corner of the bed, his back turned at the king.

                             “No, but I don’t mind. In fact, thanks.”

                             “Are you still having your nightmares?”

Noctis sat up, his body wrapped in the sheets. His hands clenched and pulled the blanket as to calm down. He didn’t want to bother anyone with his mental problems. They couldn’t have been helped. They cannot go away. And the last thing he wished is for Ignis to be upset. But he was already seen through.

                             “Yes… They keep coming back. My dad, Luna, even you guys. I see everyone dead and calling for me. Such is my calling, they repeat.” Noctis gulped, his eyes looked anywhere but at Ignis.  “I’m tired. I’m _so tired_.” His voice wavered but he couldn’t let himself cry. He was the king now, he couldn’t allow himself to be weak.

All of that was clear to Ignis. And he knew that the worst was yet to come. The king’s wings have been clipped and he fell to the ground all beaten up. But he had his companions to help him get up.

Ignis moved himself closer to his king, sitting next to him on the big bed. His hand moved up to move strands of Noct’s hair way from his eyes to see his expression. Those beautiful features were twisted in a painful emotion.

                             “We’re here for you. _I am_ here for you. You do not have to burden yourself with everything alone.” The advisor spoke quietly, sweetly even, to his beloved.

Noctis rose his eyes up to the other rather reluctantly. He wasn’t sure how to read Ignis currently. From the side, you could say that they were lovers but none of them had voiced it. However, he will accept any sympathy at this moment. He missed being treated like a simple man who needs love and comfort.

Like a cat, Noctis scooched close to his advisor without a word. His head rested on Ignis shoulder and eyes closed heavily. As if it was their usual thing, he shared the blanket with his crush, even if he would be rather shy to do that on any other occasion. But for Ignis, he just obliged as long as it helped Noctis to feel at ease. He even pulled the younger one into an embrace to share the warmth.

                             “Noctis—” Ignis was about to speak but Noctis cut him off.

                             “Just stay here. Please.” He breathed out. He wasn’t afraid of his dreams anymore. He had the courage to face them for he had his love next to him.

Ignis couldn’t say no for many reasons. He only wished that they could be like this under different circumstances.

The king had begun to take slower breaths, drifting into peaceful sleep. Ignis stayed wake for a while to watch over him but soon after tiredness flushed over him as well.

                             “Sleep well, love.” Ignis whispered in hopes that the other one wouldn’t hear.

But he did. And he will always cherish it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anything I literally write things in one sitting. Hence no proofreading or maybe coherence but thanks for stopping by!


End file.
